Witchy
Witchy is a character created by user witchyAZ09. She is a Witch from the Left 4 Dead games, colored purple with dark pink-reddish hair with red eyes and black lipsticks. A character design that has since degenerated into something far worse. (Incoming hate rant) Origin Witchy is mainly shown to be as like a general Witch, but nicer at heart. However, because she is a Witch, she still has all the characteristics of such: sensitivity to light and sound, and attacking those who provoke her with such. She is also unwilling to let go of all the crap she had with Hunter, being driven to suicide at one point, there is no proof because the video was removed from youtube. Degeneration Somewhere along the line, Witchy's character design took a turn for the Sue. What can be drawn from what people(read: I and some friends of mine) remember about her appearances before az09's disappearance goes as thus. At some point, Witchy ended up the focus of a half-assed love dodecahedron plot that ended up nearly getting several characters killed for no decent reason other than az09 feeling that Witchy was worth all the trouble. It was a little after this that she began to spiral downward as a character. Out of absolutely nowhere and with no previous implication that such a thing ever existed, she suddenly just sort of had this mystical amulet that made her functionally immortal, and it was implied on its very first appearance that she had it the whole time. An Ass-Pull in its own right, but I'm not done yet. This same amulet thing was shown to make her able to go into some sort of super form if she was killed, becoming far more powerful and far more difficult to kill again until she "calmed down." Around this time was when people, including what few fans he had left, started calling bullshit. This degeneration continued on and on - az09 continuing to come up with increasingly large amounts of excuses, "superforms" and other deus ex machinas in a desperate and obsessive attempt to make Witchy functionally unstoppable and supposedly able to do no wrong. In his drive to make Witchy be an immortal hack that could do whatever she pleased, az09's horrid ability to tell any story with remotely likable characters was revealed, for all to see. It's still unsure if this all is what caused his disappearance and change of accounts or not, but it's pretty assured that he and his badly-made characters will turn up again. az09 himself has gone so far as to try to wipe the demonizing text from this very page, in his ongoing futile quest to make Witchy seem like a decent character. It didn't work, az. Stop trying. Witchy's design has apparently since abandoned much of its previous appearance in favor of a considerably more stereotypically demonic one. She apparently is now also a member of Hell royalty, with a great flaming sword. All of her former interpersonal connections have apparently been broken. Abandon all hope ye who know az09, for there is none to be had in his wake. Allies Witchy's "boyfriend" is a RED Heavy who later becomes Ivan Heavy. He is supposedly the only one who cares about her, always protecting her and saving her when she is in danger, other than the rest of the RED Team, who also help her. Witchy has also found a best friend in Shadow Spyane, a character created by TheInvertedShadow, whose friendship with her blossomed during the course of Shadow's Gmod Tennis with gmodAZ09, entitled Adventures of Shadow Twins and Witch. Witchy has her own daughter Celina. Enemies Witchy used to not have many enemies, a main three standing out above the rest; #Shadow Kami- Shadow Spyane's best friend. Shadow Kami was forced to tag along with Shadow Spyane and Witchy throughout the course of the Adventures of Shadow Twins and Witch Tennis, and as a result the two became volatile friends of sorts. #RED Engineer- The one responsible for turning Hunter into the half-zombie, half-robot creation called Hunterine. Witchy was once kidnapped by Engineer during gmodAZ's Tennis with user MrocznaMaska. And most likely, she is angry at Engineer for turning her former boyfriend into a cyborg. Yet, because Hunter and Engineer have since gone into hiding, she has found it impossible to pursue him. #Gentlespy- Witchy's main enemy. He is responsible for supposedly killing Hunter before Witchy's own eyes. Witchy is naturally very angry at Gentlespy, and wishes to get her revenge on him, and gain retribution. Later on, Witchy got revenge and killed gentlespy. Then the previously-stated retarded amounts of excuses to keep her invulnerable and morally "right" in az09's eyes struck, and the amount of people that refused to associate with her beyond shunning or outright hostility skyrocketed. Current Whereabouts Witchy's current status is unknown, as she hasn't appeared for a very long time. So far she is in recovery since AZ09's termination from youtube. When gmodaz09 returned as Witchyaz09, Witchy came out of her grave, returning from a long period of time of dissapearence. As shown in this video. Category:Mods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral